1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a guide rail; more particularly, to a linear guideway and an end cap module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The linear guideway includes a guide rail, a sliding block slidably sleeved at the guide rail and having a rolled surface, a rolling unit in chain type or non-chain type arranged between the guide rail and the sliding block, a circulation module for providing the rolling unit to roll therein, and two end caps respectively fixed on two opposite ends of the sliding block. Specifically, the end cap is formed by metal and formed with an oil-guiding passage for transferring the lubricating oil to the rolling unit (e.g., the Taiwan Patent I325928). However, the oil-guiding passage formed on the metallic end cap results the construction of the end cap to be complicated, such that the design of mold and the producing process of end cap are difficultly to carry out.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.